


Inigo Should Know Better Then To Eavesdrop

by TheNerdGun



Series: All Around The Campfire [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- Camping, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Gerome is mentioned, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lucina and Morgan are sneaky bastards, M/M, Multi, Poor Inigo, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdGun/pseuds/TheNerdGun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo overhears Lucina and Morgan gossiping about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inigo Should Know Better Then To Eavesdrop

"Okay, no. Morgan, Gerome may be a lot of things, but bi-polar isn't one of them"

 

"Neither is straight, apparently."

 

Inigo froze. It was late at night - probably _too_ late, if he was being honest with himself - and he had been taking a walk in the forest when he stumbled upon Morgan and Lucina's conversation. Now here he was, in the forest, standing behind a tree by the campfire, hidden from the girls' line of sight.

 

Inigo could hear one of them (probably Lucina) lightly slap the other (probably Morgan).

 

"Morgan!" Lucina's tone was light. "Just because he's obviously pining for Inigo does _not_ mean that he's gay!"

 

Inigo barely registered the footsteps that meant that they were currently walking away from the campfire and toward the tents.

 

He heard Morgan scoff. "Yeah, but it does mean that he isn't exactly straight, doesn't it?"

 

"And," she added, "by your logic, does that mean that Inigo is straight, too?"

 

It was silent for a moment before both girls burst out laughing. Inigo peaked out from behind the tree to see the retreating figures of the two girls, both of which were now whispering.

 

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Inigo thought.

 

Needless to say, Inigo didn't sleep at all that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, okay? I hope that this didn't suck too bad...


End file.
